


Thiam Quarantine

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Happy, M/M, Movie Night, Quarantine, Romance, Thiam, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo tries to make quarantine more bearable for Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Thiam Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw other works using this prompt, but I decided to add more own twist.

“I don’t get it; I can’t get it why do we have to follow social distancing policies,” Liam looked at Theo. “Werewolves can’t get sick.”

“Liam, we’ve been over this ten time already; you might not get sick, but before your body heals itself you could give it to someone else. How would you feel if you gave it to Mason or Nolan even Stiles?”

“Fine, it’s just I’m bored.”

“What you don’t like spending time with me Little Wolf?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Liam looked at his boyfriend.

“Why don’t you read a book, or do your schoolwork? Theo looked at him.

“I don’t read, and I don’t want to do my homework.”

“Don’t come complaining to me in two days when you have ten assignments due in an hour.”

“You know I will.”

“I know,” Theo sighed at Liam.

“Can we watch a movie?”

“Fine, Dunbar pick a movie.”

Theo made popcorn and grabbed a blanket for them to cuddle on the couch.

“What did you pick?” Theo asked the werewolf.

“Endgame,” Liam smiled at the chimera.

“Again? The last time you cried on my shoulder for hour when Nat died. And then another hour when Tony died.”

“That’s why I picked it I like crying on you.”

“You know what Little Wolf,” Theo pulled Liam in for a kiss pushing him onto the couch.

They movie might have not got turned on at all that night.


End file.
